


Bloodstain

by EssayOfThoughts



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dracula, Dracula Influence/References, M/M, Wolfman Influence/References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: They wake surrounded by wolves and blood.





	Bloodstain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on my tumblr, readable [here](http://essayofthoughts.tumblr.com/post/164459784865/i-need-that-hannibaldracula-au-1980s-or-1880s).

 

 **i.**  
“Welcome,” says Hannibal Lecter, Count Dracula, sweeping his arm wide to indicate the doorway to his guest. “May you enter freely and of your own free will.”

Will Graham enters warily, a suitcase in each hand. He looks frozen, but Hannibal barely feels the cold anymore.

“Welcome,” he says again, offering Graham a hand. “Let me show you to your rooms.”

 

* * *

 

 **ii.**  
Will misses his dogs like a physical ache. Even knowing Alana will take excellent care of them, it feels odd to be without them. As he settles into bed, the wolves howling in the forests outside, he almost wants to join them.

He wakes in the woods, the ground around him trodden over by wolf prints uncounted. As he walks his way back to the castle, still in the pitch dark, a lantern moves.

“Will,” says Hannibal, in soft surprise. “I did not know you sleepwalked.”

 

* * *

 

 **iii.**  
Hannibal endures the day for once. Usually he prefers to sleep until noon, only emerging as the sun starts to wane, but his guest is an interesting one, and one who may wander off without warning.

He sits just down the hall from Will’s room, and keeps an ear out as he reads.

 

* * *

 

 **iv.**  
When Will wakes he finds a dressing gown - burgundy silk - and breakfast - bacon, eggs, coffee - set out for him. The food is still hot.

He wanders down the hallway, plate in hand, and ponders.

 

* * *

 

 **v.**  
Hannibal stalks his halls. He does not expect Will to discover his nature, which is something of a shame as he finds himself finding every waking hour learning Will’s.

Will likes coffee first thing, but no food until he’s had a walk. His sleepwalking is consistently inconsistent and each time he wanders, fast asleep, from castle to woods, some part of him always seems to seek out the wolves.

It’s been a long time since Hannibal shifted his shape with any regularity, but the idea of walking the woods at Will’s side, hidden in lupine form, is tempting.

 

* * *

 

 **vi.**  
“You still sleepwalk,” Hannibal comments one evening. He’s not looking at Will but at his glance of wine, glowing like a ruby as it’s backlit by the fire. he’s lounging in his chair, one ankle balanced on the other knee. He looks directly at Will, eyes seeming maroon in the dim light of the room. “Do you know you always seek out the wolves?”

Will sips his own wine, tries not to shiver at the odd intensity in Hannibal’s gaze. “The wolves won’t hurt me,” he says. “I’ve always... had a way with canines since I was a boy. They...  _listen_  to me.”

Hannibal’s smile is as sharp as a knifeblade. “I do hope that is true,” he says. “Whatever would we do if they turned their teeth on you?”

 

* * *

 

 **vii.**  
Hannibal has seen the bites that mar Will’s skin, the faint scars of wolves’ teeth and dogs. But, whatever did that to him has not caused fear. If anything it has caused courage: Will sits with his wolfhound by the fire, wanders the woods to the wolves in his sleep.

As the moon waxes to gibbous Hannibal watches Will’s eyes turn skywards, his hands rubbing his scars in worry - or perhaps it is anticipation.

 

* * *

 

 **viii.**  
The moon rises. 

The wolf follows.

It pours over his skin, lifts out of his scars, covering his skin in a thick pelt, changing his shape to gift him claws that cut, eyes that see, a nose that can track for miles.

Will lifts his face to the sky and  _howls._

 

* * *

 

 **ix.**  
The wolves turn, as one, towards the sound. Hannibal knew the wolves would find Will when he wandered, far sooner than he would find Will on his own.

In the light of the moon, in a shape almost a wolf’s, Will is beautiful.

Blood steams from a deer carcass, from Will’s lips and teeth.

Hannibal wants to  _taste._

 

* * *

 

 **x.**  
The moon is bright. The meat is fresh. The pack has found him. As one wolf rears up to lick blood from his muzzle the pack falls on the carcass.

 

* * *

 

 **xi.**  
The blood is gone all too quickly, but Hannibal does not falter. this is Will, his guest. Will, his friend. Will, as unnatural as he is.

Will - his.

Hannibal’s form ripples back and forth as the two fall to the forest floor.

 

* * *

 

 **xii.**  
The pack fall on the carcass, tear steaming meat from glistening bone. The wolf above him is no more wolf than he is a man, he can see that now, it’s form rippling and shifting in the moonlight.

A man’s lips press to the fur of his muzzle, inhuman teeth to his skin, a familiar voice whispers, “Will.”

 

* * *

 

 **xiii.**  
They wake surrounded by wolves and blood.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
